One Night Stand
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Phil meets Dan at a club and decides to take him home. Rated M but has REFERENCES not EXPLICIT. If you want explicit, go somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Stand**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Phil meets Dan at a club and decides to take him home. Rated M but has REFERENCES not EXPLICIT. If you want explicit, go somewhere else.**

**Rated: T for minor language, references to sex (flashbacks), alcohol usage ^^**

* * *

When I woke up, my head was killing me. My mouth was dry. And looking around I had no idea where the hell I was. I was laying in some guys' bed. Said guy was still laying on his back with an arm around me, sleeping contentedly.

"Oh god.." I mumbled to myself sitting up. The guy stirred and rolled over facing me.

"Don't move.." he mumbled back.

"Ugh.." I said, moving his arm from my person and going to search for my clothes. As I stumbled around looking for my clothes and trying not to vomit, I tried to recollect how the hell I ended up in bed with a stranger.

I'm not promiscuous, trust me, this doesn't happen all the time. I dunno what changed this time to make me hop into bed with this guy. I finally found all of my clothes scattered around his living room.

What happened last night?

* * *

_I remember going to the club. It was a Friday night and I just got paid so I decided to treat myself to a night out. It was only eleven and the party hadn't even started yet. I still enjoyed sitting at the bar, watching the bodies grind together in a big orgy of flesh. Many people, boys and girls, came up to me and asked me to dance. I refused all of them. _

_An hour later, I was buzzed but still could function enough to dance. That's when I saw him. He was all the way across the club. He was sitting and laughing with some friends. I suddenly had the urge to go over to him. Downing my drink and ordering another, I took it and walked over to him. _

_Normally, I'm socially awkward and couldn't flirt to save my life. But not tonight, I had a lot of alcohol in my system and I didn't care. One of his friends pointed at me as I walked over. He looked at me. _

_"Hello." he said. _

_"Hi, you're gorgeous." I replied. He looked at his friends then back at me. Chuckling slightly he replied,_

_"So are you." _

_"Want to dance?" I asked. _

_"I'd love to." _

_I took a sip of my drink and set it on the table to take his hand. I lead him to the dance floor. This man was so hot, his dark hair framed his face beautifully and his eyes were so blue, they shone with an almost child-like quality. _

_"I'm Phil." he said as he held my hands. _

_"I'm Dan." I replied. _

_"Cute name." _

_"Yours too." _

* * *

I was almost done putting on my boxers when the urge to throw up overwhelmed me. I saw the bathroom when I was looking for my clothes. I ran to it and instantly heaved up everything I had consumed in the past twelve hours.

Once I was done, I heard his-Phil's- bed shifting. He stopped to acknowledge my presence then continued on, naked I should add, to the kitchen. Still laying the bathroom, not wanting to move, I started to remember more.

* * *

_We were tired of dancing. His friends said that they were leaving, but we stayed. I sat on his lap as I drank a strawberry daiquiri and made out with him. He smelled so good and tasted so eventually, even that got boring. _

_"Wanna go back to your place?" I asked, rubbing his chest. He nodded grabbing my hand. I stumbled, giggling like an idiot. _

_"Careful, sexy." he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine._

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" Phil asked coming into the bathroom with a glass of water.

"I'll live." I replied thankfully taking the water.

"Sorry about last night.. I hope you didn't hit your head too hard." Phil replied. I cocked my head to the side, suddenly remembering.

* * *

_We stumbled into his apartment. He shut the door then his lips were on mine, he pushed me into a wall and I banged my head. _

_"Ow." I whined._

_"Oh god, sorry." he said. I pulled him back into the kiss, not really caring. _

* * *

"I am so sorry, I don't usually do this." I said. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Uh..22.." I replied.

He sighed. "Of course you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just seem to have an affinity for 21 to 23 year olds." he replied.

"Why? How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-six."

"Oh Jesus Christ." I said.

"Sorry." he replied. "I'm gonna get dressed." he said looking down, realizing he was still completely naked. Not a bad view to be honest.

* * *

_Soon enough we were both undressed, stumbling towards his room. He pushed me on the bed, still not breaking contact. _

_"Oh god Phil." I moaned as he kissed down my neck._

_"God you're beautiful." he murmured. _

_"You know, I don't normally do this." I said. Here comes the social awkwardness._

_"I bet you don't. You look like an angel." he whispered in my ear. _

_"I'm really not." I replied._

_"Every coin has two sides." he smirked. _

* * *

I started to cry. And I didn't really care who saw me. I sat there naked, on the bathroom floor, in a stranger's apartment, crying my eyes out. Phil came back into the bathroom dressed in black skinnies and purple t-shirt. I noticed his socks were mismatched and his hair was still sex-slash-sleep mussed. He took out a washcloth, ran the tap, and wetting the washcloth, bent down to wash my face.

"Don't cry Dan." he murmured. "Let's get you dressed, OK?"

"I j-just can't believe I d-did this." I sobbed.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not normally like this. I don't go home with strangers. I don't sleep with them and wind up crying on their bathroom floors." I said. He smiled. It pissed me off. "What're you smiling for?"

"You. You are so cute." he said. Cheeky bastard. I couldn't even think on how to reply as more pieces resurfaced from last night.

* * *

_"Oh God Phil!" I screamed. Phil was on top of me, groaning as he thrust into me. "Oh god Phil. Oh god, that feels so good." _

_I ended up slamming my head against the wall. _

_"Are you OK?" he asked, slowing._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Are you-"_

_"Don't stop Phil. Fuck.."I groaned, biting my lip. He pulled me back a bit, so I wouldn't hit my head again. _

_"You are so cute." he whispered, kissing me. His tongue found its way into my mouth. I was so dizzy from everything I was feeling. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled back to start nipping at my neck. _

* * *

I cried harder. Phil sighed, picking me up and carrying me to his room.

"Stay there, alright?" he said. I just curled into a ball on his bed. Social awkwardness returning. He came back with my clothes.

"Are you OK?" he asked again.

I shook my head.

"Hey..it's not the end of the world." he said helping me put on my clothes.

"But I mean.. I don't even know you." Good one Dan. "I mean, not that I wouldn't want to know you. I'm sure you're a lovely person but I mean..I just.."

He put a finger to my lips. Looking me in the eyes he nodded.

"I understand Dan, I used to be like you. Just promise me something please."

"I already woke up naked with you and threw up all over your bathroom so sure?"

"Don't turn into me. Please."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh god, no. I don't have any diseases I promise. It's just. This happens often. Not as often but I regret how much it used to. I was 21 and I just wanted to get drunk and fuck everyone. I really didn't care. It lead to me waking up in strange places, it led to me getting robbed. I'm really ashamed of it. It doesn't happen as much though." he says.

"So why me?"

"Because. You're beautiful. You look like you're pretty smart. And I felt protective of you. I mean, who knows who would've picked you up if I hadn't?" he smiles taking my hands in his.

I bit my lip trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Phil.." I say.

"I don't regret you, you know." Phil says. I look up.

"You don't?"

"No. You are so awkwardly adorable. Everyone else I've been with acts too 'cool.' You don't. I like that." he says. He leans in to kiss me.

"Ah..no, I threw up, that's gross." I whine.

"Meh.. let me kiss you." he said. Before I could protest, his lips were on mine. I could finally enjoy how soft and fucking perfect they were.

"Phil.." I moaned.

He pulled away.

"I'll make you breakfast then take you home, OK?" he said.

"Pancakes?" I asked. He laughs.

"Sure sweetie."

Phil carries me to his kitchen and sets me on the counter, then starts to gather pancake equipment. When the pancakes are ready, I am bouncing with excitement. I adore pancakes. I took a bite of the pancakes Phil put in front of me.

"Ohhhh my god." I moaned, closing my eyes to the buttery, syrupy deliciousness.

"Good?"

"Mmmmm." I replied. He kissed my head.

"Glad you like them."

After I was done with the pancakes, he let me help him clean the dishes. On our way out I hugged him.

"Thank you Phil." I said. He held me close.

"You're welcome Dan."

I looked up and kissed him, not wanting to let go of him.

"Dan..Dan.. I gotta take you home." he said. I blushed at my over-zealous self.

"Right. Sorry."

Phil took me home and we sat in his car. I leaned over and kissed him again.

"I..I had a great time Phil."

"So did I."

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." he smiled.

I got out of his car and waved when he left.

* * *

**NOT FIN.**

**I'm gonna upload TWO endings. A Happy ending and a Sad ending. Choose one or read both. :)**


	2. Happy Ending

**One Night Stand-Happy Ending.**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Phil meets Dan at a club and decides to take him home. Rated M but has REFERENCES not EXPLICIT. If you want explicit, go somewhere else.**

**Rated: T for minor language, references to sex (flashbacks), alcohol usage ^^**

* * *

A few months later, I saw Phil at Starbucks. I walked over to him.

"Hey." he said recognizing me.

"Hey." I replied. Phil hugged me.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"Good. Come sit with me." he said. I nodded and smiled.

We sat in a booth in a corner. He smiled at me. I smiled back, embarrassed.

"How've you been Dan?" he asked softly.

"Uh.. I've been OK. Nothing's been going on really."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asks. I nod, smiling. Phil leans in closer. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night. It's been two months and I can't get you out of my head."

I was stunned. Slowly turning red, I stared at my drink and said,

"I've thought about you a lot too." I admitted. When I look up, he is smiling really wide.

"What about me?" he asks. I scoff while smiling.

"I dunno, your hair, your smile, your eyes..your body, the way you say my name.."

"Dan." he said. I bit my lip.

"Like that..." I said.

Phil put his hand on mine.

"I want you to come home with me. I mean if you can...please.." he said. I nodded enthusiastically. Then stopped, realizing how much of an idiot I looked.

He didn't seem to mind he just smiled.

"Let's go." he said.

"Sure." I stuttered.

Phil took my hand and led me out of the Starbucks. We got into his car, which was pretty awkward because it was silent.

* * *

"Welcome back." he said throwing his jacket on the couch.

"Thanks." I said copying him. Phil turned around quickly pushing me up against the door.

"I missed you so much." he murmured.

"Phil.." I moaned as he kissed my neck lightly.

"God I love when you do that." he said taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom.

* * *

Phil rubbed my side, sighing contentedly. He looks at me.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." he said. I sit up.

"What? Are you serious?"

He looks at me. "Dan, there are a lot of things I'm not serious about, but this I am."

I sigh and lay back down, moving my arm to caress his face.

"Okay.. I'll be your boyfriend." I say. He practically tackles me, kissing me everywhere he could reach.

"Phil..that tickles." I giggle.

"I love you." he says, pulling the blanket over us.

"I love you too." I reply.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Or is it? You can check out the (third chapter) aka the Sad ending. **

**Or leave it like this. **


	3. Sad Ending

**One Night Stand-Happy Ending.**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Phil meets Dan at a club and decides to take him home. Rated M but has REFERENCES not EXPLICIT. If you want explicit, go somewhere else.**

**Rated: T for minor language, references to sex (flashbacks), alcohol usage ^^**

* * *

After weeks of not seeing Phil, I decided to go back to the club where we first met. I saw him after an hour of being there. He was with some boy who looked about eighteen. Phil was flirting with him relentlessly and kissing him. The boy just blushes when he does this. I get closer to hear their conversation.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Phil asks. I see him running a hand up the poor boy's thigh.

"Yeah." the boy slurs. Clearly drunk.

"Careful, sexy." Phil says as the boy stumbles out of the booth. Oh my god, that's what he said to me.

"Phil." I say before I could stop myself.

"Dan?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Who's he?" the drunk boy said.

"Um, no one." Phil says.

"No one? Really? That's not what you thought when you shagged _me_."

"What is he like your boyfriend or something?" the boy asks.

"No,"Phil says taking the boy's hand. "Leave me alone Dan."

"I would stay away from him if I were you." I said. Phil turned to me.

"Stop it. You are just jealous that I don't want you. Now go away." he said. "Come on Avery." he took Avery's hand and they left. I sat down in a booth, starting to cry. I felt so fucking stupid, I couldn't believe myself.

It didn't even occur to me that I was in a crowded nightclub crying like a five-year old.

"Hey, what're you doing here beautiful?" someone asked. I looked up at the guy standing in front of me. He was pretty, with brown hair and a nice smile. He sat next to me.

"I-uh.. I just ran into an ex." I said. It was sort of true.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Who would let you go?" he asked taking a napkin and wiping my tears. I thought it was kind of nice.

"Phil would, apparently." I muttered.

"Phil..Phil Lester?" he asked. A dark expression passed over the guy's face.

"I guess so, why, do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. He stole my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry."

"You are better off without him. You look to beautiful."

"Thanks.I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name." I said.

"PJ."

"Dan."

"Well Dan, would you like to dance?" he asked offering his hand.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Fin.**

**I couldn't make it incredibly sad. I'm sorry I don't watch PJ or Chris...so yeah.. Don't kill me.**


End file.
